A Pup Named Scooby Doo Finding Baby Scrappy?
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: The Scooby Doo Detective Agency Loses Scooby's baby nephew Scrappy Doo!


" **A Pup Named Scooby Doo" Finding Baby Scrappy?**

 **So, I felt like writing "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" story that involves little Scrappy Doo. Please try not to be too harsh if I'm not writing it well, Or having the characters in character, I haven't seen the show in a long while.**

Let's Begin…Shaggy Rogers and his puppy Scooby Doo. Were both standing right near a tiny little baby crip, As Shaggy was making "Goo Goo" noises and rubbing the baby's belly, He says to Scooby Doo.

"AHH…Ain't he precious."

Scooby Doo, Repiled while he laughing a little.

"Yeah, hee...hee...hee.."

As Shag and Scoob continue to make baby noises towards the kid, The baby was barking in a cute way, While Shaggy get's out a bottle of milk from his  
pocket, and to the baby while he was handed the bottle to the baby's paws.

"I bet someone would like fresh milk."

As The baby was trying to drink out of the nipple, Suddenly, Fred, Daphne and Velma. had all came through the door and Fred said to Shaggy and Scoob.

"Hi guys, We're going to the movies and we thought you two might wanted to come along?"

Suddenly, Shaggy turns the other way and tells him.

"Sorry Fred, Me and Scooby have to look after Scooby's baby nephew Scrappy Doo, While his mother's away."

Suddenly, Daphne quickly ran towards the carriage to see and play with little Scrappy Doo, As she says while she picked him up.

"Oh, Who's a cute little puppy Dog!...Yes You Are!...Yes You.."

But suddenly, She started to smell a strong odor coming from Scrappy's diaper, She then quickly tosses little Scrappy to Shaggy's arms. and says while  
holding on to her nose to avoid the horrible smell.

"Will Someone Change That Little Stink Diaper!"

Fred, told her while he was also holding on to his nose to avoid the smell.

"No Way! I'm Not Going To Do It!...How about you Velma?"

Velma, told him while she was also holding on to her nose to avoid the smell.

"No, Let Shaggy or Scooby Doo Do It!"

Shaggy then told her while he was also holding on to his nose in disbelieve.

"Like, No way man, Scoob, He's your nephew, You Do It!"

Scooby Doo who then took a sniff of Scrappy's horrible odor, Started to turn green and told the others while shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Na-uh!"

But all of a sudden, Daphne soon gets an ideal in her head, and says.

"Hold on, I Got It...Jenkins!"

Suddenly, Daphne's loyal butler approached in the living room and said to her.

"Yes, Ms. Blake?"

She soon tells him while pointed her finger.

"Jenkins, Change little Scrappy's diaper immediately."

He then tells her while getting out some Huggies.

"Yes, Ms. Blake."

As Jenkins was now putting baby powder on Scrappy's behind and putting on a new diaper for him to wear, Daphne then tells the other kids.

"You know, Even if he does smell he is a cute little guy."

Velma, said.

"Yes, He is an a adorable little puppy."

Suddenly, Fred suggested that they should still go to the movies by saying.

"Say, Why don't we all still go to the movies. We take little Scrappy Doo With Us!"

Scooby Doo said while thinking about it.

"Umm...OKAY!"

As The gang were all in the movie theater about to watch the new Blob film, Shaggy and Scooby who were both pushing Scrappy's baby carriage, had  
both seen all of the candy and popcorn on the counter and with delight looks on their faces, They both quickly went over to the counter while still  
pushing Scrappy's baby carriage.

Shaggy told Scoob with his tough hanging out of his mouth.

"Like Scooby Doo, Look at all of the Butter Popcorn and Candy!"

With giant eyeballs coming out of his sockets, Scooby soon replied.

"That looks delicious, YUMMY!"

While The other three were buying the tickets, And Shaggy and Scooby Doo were both stuffing their faces with the popcorn and candy bars. Not yet knowing  
but The baby carriage had disappeared, And while Fred, Daphine, and Velma had come to get the other three, Velma quickly said.

"JINNKIES!"

Fred, Quickly hollard out.

"Oh No, Velma said Jinkies! That means something's Wrong!"

Suddenly, Shaggy Shouted out.

"ZOINKS!...Scrappy Doo's Gone!"

Scooby Doo While his eyes change to dark white, Yelled.

"WHAT!"

And he then fainted on the floor, While Velma got out her magnifying glass to search for clues, Daphne and Fred both in disbelieve, As Daphine  
said to Shaggy and Scooby Doo, with her hands on her hips.

"Wait, Who was watching baby Scrappy?

Shaggy told her.

"Like, Me and Scoob were, But then we saw all of the Goodies!"

Scooby told her, While he was getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, The food tricked us."

Daphne said while now rolling her eyes.

"Oh, boy."

Suddenly, Fred comes up with a clue and tells the gang.

"All Right, I Got It! It is my believe that little Scrappy Doo was kidnapped by none other than..."

Suddenly, Velama, Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby Doo, all yelled out.

"RED HERRING!"

Poor Fred now looking a little steam, then said to the gang.

"Well all right, What other suspects do you have in mind?"

Daphne said.

"How about we all split up snoop and try to find Scrappy Doo and then if we find anything suspicious, We'll all meet back here."

Fred went off with Daphne to hallway of the theater, While Scooby Doo and Shaggy stayed and to search the front way of the theater, While Velma  
was scoping some of the movies in the theater and checking under the seats with her magnifying glass, Meanwhile...Daphne and Fred encounter the  
ticket taker guy, And Fred quickly begin to get suspicious of the man. He was now pointed his finger at the guy's chest and told him.

"All Right Big Guy, Where is little Scrappy Doo?'

The Ticket Taker Guy told him.

"Who's Scrappy Doo? I don't know what your talking about kid?"

Fred then tells him.

"Come clean, Where are you hiding him sir?"

Suddenly, The Ticket Taker Guy threw poor Freddie to the other side of the theater, While Daphne ran over to his direction, And she said sarcastically.

"Gee Freddie, That was sure good detective work."

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. were both back at the counter and trying to find baby Scrappy? Poor Scooby Doo told Shaggy.

"My sister will kill me if we don't find him, Shaggy!"

But Shaggy told him.

"Calm down Scoob, We'll like, find him okay."

But Shaggy then said to himself.

"I Hope!"

All of a sudden, The Usher walked over to the counter and said to the kids.

"Hey, What are you two doing behind the counter?"

Shaggy, told him.

"Sorry mister, Were looking for a baby puppy dog have you seen him? He was in a small brown baby carriage."

The Usher then told him.

"Sorry son, I haven't seen any puppy."

As they were both talking, Scooby was drinking down an ice cold soda.

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne who were both still searching the hallway, Red herring Fred's nemesis was coming out of the theaters to go to the  
bathroom, Fred quickly runs to question Red, And he told him.

"RED HERRING! Where Did You Do To Poor SCRAPPY DOO!"

Red, Who then poured his root beer on Fred's head, said.

"What are you talking about Jones? I was just going to use the bathroom."

Fred then told him.

"Come clean and we'll go easy on you."

Suddenly, There was a cry in one of the movies in the theater and it sounded like a small baby, Fred quickly had heard it and as he rushed to the movie  
that Red came out of, He says while thinking it was little Scrappy.

"UH-HUH! I knew you took him there he..."

But as went into the theater, He soon realized it was a human baby girl crying, And all the people who were sitting in the place sushed him, And while he  
was coming out Red quickly called him a "loser" and punched him in the stomach, As Red went into the bathroom. Daphne started to pat Freddie on his shoulder  
and while she was doing that, She then told him.

"Let it go Freddie."

Meanwhile, Back at the counter in front of the theater, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were both sitting on the floor thinking that they will never find baby Scrappy, Suddenly, Fred and Daphne went back to check up on the two, Daphne said with a disappointed look.

'Hey guys, We couldn't find little Scrappy."

Fred, quickly yelled out.

"But I bet Red has Scrappy..."

Suddenly, Daphne puts a cookie in Fred's mouth to shut him up, While Shaggy just thought of a ideal of his own.

"Hey, Scooby Doo, Why don't we see if you're bloodhound nose can tract Scrappy's wheels?"

Scooby told him.

"I don't know if I'm up to it."

Suddenly, Daphne grabs a Scooby snack from her pocket and tells him.

"Come on Scooby, Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

He soon snatches the whole bag and eats all of the Scooby snacks for the energy and he begins to sniff almost everywhere, But suddenly...His nose  
turns into a finger and points to where The Blob was playing which was at the end of the hallway, As Scoob, Shag, Fred and Daphne walked towards the  
door and went inside, They all saw Velma feeding little Scrappy with a bottle in her hands. As she was putting baby Scrappy in the carriage, She then explains  
on what happen.

"I wanted to tell you guys sooner, But I had to feed Scrappy first, I found him in here because he knew that this was the movie that  
were going in to, He must have pushed the carriage on his own behalf to see the show."

As Shaggy was now sitting down to rest, He said to the others.

"Like, Wow man, That little puppy almost gave me a heart attack. I hope he isn't this trouble when he gets older."

Daphne, says while picking him up again.

"But, He still is cute."

As baby Scrappy Doo was then licking Daphne's face, The gang decided to chill out and watch the movie.

 **The End.**


End file.
